MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND
by Amee Shim
Summary: Aku Cho Kyuhyun, selama 17 tahun hidupku aku selalu membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri, dan di hari ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas aku mendapatkan kejutan, ada mayat tampan hidup yang harus kubayar sebanyak sembilan ratus ribu won. WONKYU/BL
1. Chapter 1

**MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter 1 – Prolog

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, 18 tahun. Hidupku tidak terlalu menarik untuk dibagi, aku tidak memiliki seorang teman pun yang benar-benar dekat denganku, dan aku belum bernah berpacaran. Setiap tahun, ketika aku berulang tahun, aku akan membeli sebuah hadiah untuk diriku sendiri, merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri dengan memilih satu restoran mahal dan menghabiskan waktu makan malamku di sana. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyesali kehidupanku, hanya saja terkadang aku merasa kesepian.

Hadiah terakhir yang kudapatkan—dari diriku sendiri—adalah sebuah jam tangan silver yang selalu kugunakan hingga saat ini. Aku sangat bersyukur karena hadiah itu yang kudapatkan. Kau boleh mengatakan bahwa aku gila, tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku selalu bersyukur, karena aku masih bisa mendapatkan sebuah hadiah di hari ulang tahunku, meski itu berasal dari diriku sendiri.

Satu malam sebelum hari ulangtahunku yang kedelapan belas, aku berharap pada Tuhan agar ia sudi mengirimkan seseorang untukku, lewat sebuah jejaring di internet aku mencoba sebuah peruntungan, dengan mengetikan keyword, 'ingin kekasih sempurna'. Dan aku tidak tahu, bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada, seperti sulap dalam balutan magis, dan kehidupan baruku yang penuh kegilaan akan segera di mulai.

**XXX**

3 Februari. Aku terbangun pagi ini setelah mendegar pintu apartemen sederhanaku di ketuk dengan brutalnya. Aku melirik pada jam wekker di sampingku. Masih pukul tujuh pagi dan ini hari Sabtu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, semoga kau bertambah tampan," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku, dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan dan tidak karuan. Kubuka pintu dan kudapati seorang pengantar barang disana. Hal paling mencurigakan adalah dia menggunakan kacamata hitam, topi, dan masker. Ada dua kemungkinan, satu wajahnya jelek, atau dua wajahnya buruk rupa.

"Permisi," katanya.

"Ya," jawabku. "Ada apa?"

"Saya mengantarkan pesanan anda, silakan tanda tangan disini, dan segera lunasi pembayarannya. Sembilan ratus ribu won dengan rentang waktu satu bulan,"

"Apa? Sem-sembilan ratus ribu won? Bahkan biaya hidupku selama satu bulan ditambah uang sewa apartemen tidak menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu," pekikku.

"Barang yang sudah di pesan tidak bisa dikembalikan. Terimakasih atas kerja sama anda," katanya, sambil merebut surat tanda terima yang telah kutanda tangani.

Dan untuk beberapa menit yang mengejutkan, setelah pengantar barang itu pergi, aku terdiam di ambang pintu. Kulirik kotak besar berwarna coklat yang ditaruh di depan pintu. Ukurannya sangat lebar, panjangnya hampir sekitar dua meter.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Setelah melirik kotak itu beberapa kali, kuputuskan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam rumah. Dengan tubuh kurusku, kutarik kotak itu dengan susah payah. Aku tidak memiliki bayangan tentang isinya, yang kutahu kotak itu sangat berat.

Dengan hati-hati kubuka kotak tersebut, dan segera setelahnya aku loncat ke belakang menjauhinya. "Mayat!" teriakku.

Kulihat di dalamnya seonggok atau sebuah atau apapun itu kau menyebutnya, tubuh tanpa busana yang dibungkus plastik. Setelah menenangkan diri untuk beberapa saat, aku kembali mendekatinya dengan susah payah. Kuamati dengan sangat dekat dan kusadari bahwa ia sangat tampan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati kubuka kantung plastik yang membungkusnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bergerak. Dia benar-benar mayat. Astaga, demi Tuhan bagaimana nasibku sekarang? Ada seonggok mayat di rumahku, dan bagaimana jika polisi datang ke rumahku, menangkapku, dan memasukkanku ke penjara. Dan sekarang, aku terlibat hutang sembilan ratus ribu won kepada seseorang yang tak ku kenal atas sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku gila!

Kuamati wajahnya, dia benar-benar sangat tampan. Sayangnya dia sudah mati, dan aku tidak tahu haus melakukan apa padanya. Kudekati wajahnya dan tanpa kusadari, kucium lembut bibirnya.

"Woaaaa," teriakku, ketika mendadak saja dia hidup dan telanjang di hadapanku. Kuambil sebuah frame foto, vas bunga, dan tongkat baseball, melemparkan semua ke arahnya dan dengan gila dia bisa menangkisnya.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, dan terus mendekat. Dan dengan konyolnya aku lari ke dapur, dan naik ke atas pantry. Aku terus berteriak histeris, namun mayat hidup itu terus mendekat ke arahku, dia tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Apa kabar, kekasihku?" katanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, aku menyayangimu," tambahnya lagi, dan segera setelahnya aku kehilangan kesadaran, pingsan.

**XXX**

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, dan mendapati diriku tertidur di atas ranjang dengan tubuh berbalutkan selimut dengan posisi miring ke kanan. Aku menarik nafas lega. "Hanya mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mengirimiku paket berisi mayat hidup seharga sembilan ratus ribu won."

Telingaku mendengar bunyi-bunyi samar seperti gesekan. Kubalikan tubuhku hingga kini aku telentang, dan dapat kulihat mayat hidup itu sedang menggantung di atas langit-langit layaknya spiderman sambil membersihkannya.

"Woaaaa!" teriakku, lantas menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku, lantas kuturunkan lagi perlahan.

Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku. "Kyuhyunie, sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Kau! Tidak mungkin," aku menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

"Bukankah Kyu senang jika kamarnya bersih," katanya, lantas loncat turun hingga posisinya berada di atasku seakan ingin menindihku, namun di tahan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

Aku mengamati wajahnya, lesung pipinya kenapa itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Dia menyentuh dadaku, lantas mengusap-usapnya, dan dengan satu gerakan dia merobek kaos poloku. "Ayo bercinta sekarang," katanya.

"Woaaa.. kau gila," kudorong tubuhnya. Dia—tubuhnya—keras.

"Kenapa Kyu, bukankah pasangan kekasih selalu melakukannya? Aku akan memuaskan kekasihku."

"Berentilah membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh, pakailah baju. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Aku beranjak turun dari ranjang, membuka lemari dan melemparkan pakaian yang kupikir cukup di tubuhnya. Dan saat itu, aku melihat sebuah barcode di belakang telinga kirinya.

Aku segera berlari ke luar kamar lantas mengambil kotak yang tadi membungkus'nya', kubongkar isinya, dan kudapati sebuah buku panduang berwarna orange di dalamnya.

**Robot Kekasih Sempurna 01 (Choi Siwon)**

**Dirangcang sebagai kekasih untuk Cho Kyuhyun, dapat melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah, melakukan hal romantis bahkan berhubungan sex, sekaligus melakukan proteksi bagi pemiliknya.**

**Diproduksi oleh Ouran Comunnity Ltd.**

**Terimakasih karena telah melakukan pemesanan secara online. Silahkan melunasi pembayaran dalam satu bulan**

**Regards.**

Dan rahangku terus menganga karena terkejut. Choi Siwon, aku membelimu dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Ini karena kebodohanku sendiri tadi malam. Ini gila.

**TBC**

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter 2 – Make me crazy

.

Ini terinspirasi dari zettai kareshi tapi plot mulai chapter ini sampe akhir milik saya :)

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yatim piatu berusia 18 tahun, yang harus menanggung hutang sebanyak sembilan ratus ribu won karena kebodohanku sendiri. Aku bersekolah dengan beasiswa, dan menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana yang kubayar setiap bulannya dari gaji part timeku di sebuah kedai ramyun.

**.**

Aku tidak benar-benar bisa tertidur malam ini, ketika embusan angin menggesek dedaunan, dan lampu-lampu mulai dimatikan, aku masih terjaga. Mungkin mataku terpejam, namun aku tak benar-benar terlelap.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi sangat panjang hari ini?" kataku pada diri sendiri, setelah membuka mata.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang? Mau aku buatkan susu hangat?" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Dia... dia yang selalui menghantui mimpiku, sejak kapan ada di hadapanku, aku tidak merasakan kedatangannya.

Aku membelalakan mataku ketika wajahnya sudah sangat dekat denganku, kupukul keras dadanya, dan kurasakan buku-buku jariku hancur, rasanya sakit. Dia keras, kuat, dingin—

"Woaa... lucifer!" pekikku, hingga terguling dari ranjang, namun tak kurasakan sakit ketika seharusnya kepalaku terantuk lantai. Kudongakkan kepakaku, dan aku tersengat listrik ketika kembali menatap wajahnya yang dihiasi senyuman, dia menahan tubuhku.

—dan dia cepat.

Setelah terpaku selama beberapa menit dalam dekapannya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku menatapnya sekilas lantas berteriak-teriak frustasi. Aku terlibat hutang dengan orang tak dikenal sebanyak sembilan ratus ribu won dan ini salahnya.

Kudorong tubuhnya meski tak bergeser, aku tak yakin namun kukira ada paku di bawah kakinya yang terhubung ke lantai sehingga ia tidak bergerak ketika kudorong dengan kerasnya. Aku beranjak dari dekapannya, berlari-lari mengitari apartemen kecilku, lantas mengumpulkan semua barang yang kuyakin bisa memperpanjang hidupku. Celengan gajah, bantal, rekening tabungan, hingga semua celana jeans kukumpulkan di atas lantai.

Aku menarik nafas panjang setelah semua barang itu bertumpuk di hadapanku. Kurasakan Siwon mengamatiku di belakang, sepertinya dia sedang menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya karena aku mendengar bunyi decit-decitan aneh. Dan bulu kudukku meremang.

Aku memecahkan celenganku, mengeluarkan semua isi bantalku, dan merongoh setiap saku celana jeans. Hasilnya 287.900 won setelah ditambah nominal dalam rekening tabunganku. Tuhan, bahkan itu tidak mencapai seperempat dari hutangku. Itu untuk kelangsungan hidupku selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku mendengus.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, dan kulihat Siwon sedang tersenyum padaku, rasanya aku hampir gila. Ini adalah ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah kulewati. Setelah berharap mendapat seorang kekasih, justru yang hadir ke hadapanku adalah robot mesum yang aneh bergender laki-laki, dan dengan kejamnya aku terlibat hutang dengan nominal yang sangat besar.

Kulirik jam dinding, dua menit lagi tepat pukul tiga pagi. Udara terasa dingin menusuk ke dalam tulang, kurasakan tubuhku menggigil. Aku tidak mengerti, namun kutebak ada suatu sensor dalam tubuh Siwon, karena tanpa kusadari, Siwon sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Kau kedinginan," katanya. Dia membuka kaos yang digunakannya lantas menyodorkannya padaku. "Apa masih kedinginan?" tanyanya, sambil mencoba membuka celananya. Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar robot gagal.

"Aku bisa menggunakan jaket," kataku lantas beranjak. "Berhentilah melakukan hal konyol semacam itu Choi Siwon. Kau membuatku hampir gila, kehadiranmu membuatku terlibat hutang sangat banyak. Dan aku tidak punya uang," rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Kau membutuhkan uang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sangat. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang, uang yang banyak. Andai aku bisa mengembalikanmu, aku tak perlu membuang uangku sebanyak itu. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" aku membalikan tubuhku dan tak menemukannya di sana. "Siwon?"

Aku tak menemukannya di manapun, aku pikir dia sudah pergi, karena pintu apartemenku terbuka. Ya, begitu saja, pergilah yang jauh, tidak perlu kembali lagi. Aku mengeram frustasi.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas lantai, kutatap langit-langit apartemenku yang terasa sangat jauh, coba kugapai namun tak bisa. Kenapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan hidupku. Choi Siwon, meskipun dia pergi aku tetap harus membayar hutangku, tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi setidaknya, aku tak perlu lagi melihat kelakuan anehnya di sekelilingku.

Satu hari yang lalu, kamar apartemen ini masih tenang, dan pukul tiga dini hari seperti ini biasanya aku masih terlelap dengan nyamannya di balik selimut, dan kali ini justru aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku meski sebentar saja.

Sial, semua yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa berulang kembali. Aku ingin menangis, sungguh. Jika eomma ada di sin, apa yang akan ia katakan padaku, apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menolongku.

"Aku membawa uang untuk kekasihku," kata Siwon.

"Wooaa..." aku berteriak frustasi ketika kusadari Siwon sudah berada di atas tubuhku. Aku mencengkram dadaku kuat-kuat, sepertinya aku akan mati muda, karena selalu mendapat serangan jantung.

Siwon meraih tanganku, lantas menaruh sebuah dompet coklat di telapak tanganku. Aku membukanya lantas langsung membelalakan mata. Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa isinya sangat banyak, aku tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

"Uang untuk Kyuhyunie," katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Choi Siwon bodoh! Kenapa kau mencurinya, kenapa kau mengambil uang orang lain, aku tidak pernah memintamu mencurinya. Ya Tuhan maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mencuri uang, salahkan saja robot aneh yang selalu mengganggu hidupku ini. Cepat kembalikan!" teriakku sambil melemparkan semua barang yang dapat kuraih ke arahnya. Dan setelah merasa lelah, aku tertidur.

XXX

Hal pertama yang kusadari ketika aku membuka mataku adalah seberkas cahaya yang masuk lewat celah gorden dan mengenai mataku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, hingga mulai terbiasa.

Aku menggeliat, dan kusadari bahwa aku tertidur di atas ranjang. Aku menghela nafas, aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, sepertinya keberadaan Siwon terkadang cukup bermanfaat bagiku.

Sesuatu yang aneh kusadari ketika melihat keluar jendela, dan matahari terlalu terang untuk pkul enam pagi. Pintu terbuka, dan kudapati Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nampan berisi roti bakar dan segelas susu.

"Selamat pagi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu," dia tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa sangat terharu, aku mengakui itu, entah kapan terakhir kali seseorang menyiapkan sarapan untukkku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar hidup dengan seseorang.

"Jam berapa sekarang," tanyaku.

"Jam tujuh lewat tiga belas menit empat puluh delapan detik," jawab Siwon.

"Yaa Choi Siwon, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" pekikku lantas segera berganti baju tanpa sempat berpikir untuk mandi. Aku membuka piyamaku, dan kurasakan hawa yang aneh karena tanpa kusadari Siwon telah berada di sampingku dengan keadaan telanjang.

"Mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Woaaa.. keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" aku menendangnya dengan keras hingga Siwon tersungkur. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Setelah berpakaian rapi—tanpa mandi— aku menggigit ujung roti dan memakai sepatu asal, aku segera berlari keluar. Setelah membuka pintu, kurasakan tubuhku melayang.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya hinga aku dapat mendengar bunyi berderit yang khas. "Aku akan mengantar Kyu ke sekolah," kata Siwon.

Dan seperti ninja, Siwon membawaku dalam pangkuannya. Ia melompat lompat di atas atap yang berjejeran. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kakinya yang hampir sama panjang dengan kakiku dapat melompati dua atap yang berjauhan. Aku mengeratkan cengkramanku pada dadanya, sesekali mengintip wajahnya, sesungguhnya dia benar-benar tampan, sempurna.

Aku merasa hampir mati dengan nafas terputus-putus ketika Siwon menurunkanku di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia melirikku sekilas lantas tersenyum, senyuman andalannya yang selalu membuatku tersengat listrik tanpa alasan.

"Aku akan menunggumu, aku menyayangimu," katanya, lantas mengecup pipiku. Rasanya hangat meski tubuhnya dingin. Kusentuh bekas ciumannya, aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, meski kutahu ini tidak nyata karena Siwon memang telah disetting untuk berlaku seperti itu.

Aku mengangguk lantas berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas tanpa menjawab apapun. Dan tanpa kusadari, sesuatu yang penting mulai tumbuh.

XXX

"Kau tampak tidak bersemangat, tersenyumlah sedikit, kau tampak tidak enak dilihat."

Aku berhenti mengetuk-ketukan pensilku lantas menoleh ke samping, dan kudapati Changmin sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa dari begitu banyak siswa di kelas ini, Changminlah satu-satunya yang dekat denganku, bukan berarti siswa yang lain menjauhiku, hanya saja kami sangat dekat. Changmin adalah siswa populer, baik, pintar, dan kaya. Alasan apa yang membuatnya memilih untuk dekat denganku? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Pelajaran kimia membuatku hampir gila," jawabku tenang dan Changmin hanya terkikik.

"Nikmatilah sedikit, materi ini sangat penting," katanya.

Pembawaan Changmin selalu tenang, dan aku menyukainya. Aku selalu belajar banyak hal darinya, dan hal lainnya yang membuatku nyaman adalah karena Changmin selalu mau membantuku.

Aku menguap lebar, lantas kuputuskan untuk melihat keluar. Membosankan adalah ketika kau memerhatikan Lee songsaenim dan kau tidak mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan, Lee songsaenim selalu menerangkan dengan gaya yang tidak menyenangkan, aku pikir ia lebih terlihat seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri daripada menjelaskan pada murid-muridnya.

"Ya Choi Siwon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" pekikku keras, hingga kurasakan semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri di tepi jendela dan melambaikan flying kiss ke arahku. Astaga, apa ia sudah gila ini lantai tiga.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Lee songsaenim, ia menatapku tajam dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam, dan melirik pada Changmin sebelum aku menjawab, yang hanya dibalas Changmin dengan gelengan. "Maaf, tapi disana.."

"Ya, di sana ada apa?" sela Lee songsaenim.

Aku menoleh dan Siwon sudah tidak ada di sana. Ya Tuhan, kehadiran Siwon di sekitarku berdampak sangat buruk sampai-sampai aku membayangkannya berdiri di tepi jendela dengan cengirannya. Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri saking frustasi.

Di sampingku, Changmin mengamatiku dengan bingung, sesekali ia menghela napas panjang, aku tahu bahwa ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Mr. Cho, silakan kerjaan soal nomor dua,"

Dan duniaku tiba-tiba runtuh. Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika berhadapan dengan singa sepertinya, bahkan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang ia jelaskan. Aku melirik pada Changmin, dan ia mengangguk paham.

"Baca gerakan mulutku, aku akan membantumu," kata Changmin, dan aku mengangguk.

Dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot aku maju ke depan. Ku tekan keras-keras kapur pada board sampai kurasakan kapur itu patah. Aku melirik pada Changmin mencoba membaca gerakan mulutnya tapi tidak bisa, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan ketika itu kembali kulihat Siwon berdeiri di tepi jendela, dia tersenyum ke arahku, lantas mendekatkan bibirnya pada kaca seolah tengah mencium. Dengan spidol hitam, ia menuliskan sesauatu di kaca, yang kemudian kusadari bahwa itu adalah jawabannya.

Terimakasih.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter 3 – You're Mine

.

Ini terinspirasi dari zettai kareshi tapi plot mulai chapter ini sampe akhir milik saya :)

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yatim piatu berusia 18 tahun, yang harus menanggung hutang sebanyak sembilan ratus ribu won karena kebodohanku sendiri. Aku bersekolah dengan beasiswa, dan menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana yang kubayar setiap bulannya dari gaji part timeku di sebuah kedai ramyun.

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk bersandar di bawah pohon cherry di belakang sekolah, sesekali kelopak bunga yang berguguran jatuh di atas kepalaku, dan aku hanya tersenyum menyadarinya. Aku meraih kelopak bunga itu, kemudian mengamatinya dan berakhir dengan sebuah tiupan yang membuat kelopak itu terbang. Aku kembali tertawa, bodoh, atau memang aku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan? Pikirku. Dan hal itu sukses membuat tawaku terdengar semakin keras.

Cukup, sepertinya tertawa berlebihan tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan perutmu, sekarang kembali fokus. Aku mencoba memposisikan tubuhku, mencoba mencari posisi ternyaman yang diharapkan, dan aku mendapatkannya.

Dahiku berkerut saat membaca selembar kertas dalam genggamanku. _Sepuluh hal terbaik yang aku inginkan dalam hidupku,_ oleh _Cho Kyuhyun._

Dibawahnya dengan tulisan tangan terbaik aku menulis :

_1. Orang tersukses di dunia, sehingga selalu dielu-elukan oleh banyak orang._

_2. Populer, tampan, dengan tinggi minimal 1,75 meter (yang jelas jangan terlalu pendek jika dibandingkan Changmin__ dan lebih tinggi dari para gadis__)._

Aku terdiam sejenak. Meletakan tanganku yang terbuka di atas kepalaku, seolah tengah mengukur-ngukur. Kenapa aku sangat mungil? Atau Changmin yang terlalu tinggi? Aku tidak tahu. Tinggiku hampir sama dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah, meskipun aku menang beberapa senti. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian kembali berkutat.

_3. Banyak disukai oleh para gadis dan diberi banyak coklat saat hari valentine._

_4. Menciptakan sesuatu yang mampu dimanfaatkan oleh seluruh umat manusia, sesuatu yang hebat, canggih, dan mewah._

_5. Pembawa acara televisi, penyanyi, gitaris, pianis, atau aktor terkenal (yang penting terkenal)._

_6. Menjadi diri sendiri, bebas melakukan semua yang aku suka tanpa diawasi terus menerus oleh __guru-guru dan makluk aneh yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini._

_7. Menjadi pemain base ball terkenal. Pemain untama, bukan pemain cadangan._

_8. Lebih kuat dari __Changmin__ dan teman-temanku yang lain (ini tidak terlalu berlebihan kan?)._

Aku berhenti menulis sambil menggigiti ujung bolpoin. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi angin yang menyentuh dedaunan kering, diikuti bunyi siulan sepasang burung yang saling menyahut terkesan begitu romantis. Aku mendongakkan kepala, mataku yang besar dan hitam menatap tajam dari bawah rambut auburn lurus yang membingkai wajah putihku. Aku tersenyum setelahnya dan mulai menulis lagi.

_9. Kalaupun harus mati, aku ingin mati dengan cara yang terhormat dan setelah itu menjadi malaikat di surga._

_10. …_

Aku berhenti di nomor sepuluh, dan hanya menorehkan titik-titik di sana. Lebih baik membiarkannya kosong, mungkin nanti ide yang brilian akan menghampiriku, dan ternilai cukup menarik untuk aku torehkan di sana.

Aku membaca ulang tulisanku sambil mengetuk-ngetukan ujung bolpoin pada puncak kepalaku, lalu mengambil selembar kertas baru. Tidak ingin membuang-buang banyak waktu, kali ini dengan lebih cepat aku menulis.

_Sepuluh hal yang tidak aku inginkan :_

_1. Menjadi __miskin dan terus hidup miskin. (Aku harus kaya, setidaknya aku punya satu juta won, sembilan ratus ribu won untuk membayar hutang, dan sisanya untuk aku makan)_

_2. Menjadi dokter__, karena aku sangat takut pada darah._

_3. __M__enikah dengan perempuan yang cerewet__, apalagi dengan laki-laki (kenapa aku selalu ingat padanya)_

_4. Menjadi bahan olokan selamanya. _

_5. Berjerawat._

_6. __Bangun pagi dan mendapati makluk itu di kamarku._

_7. Pergi sekolah. Kenapa harus ada sekolah?_

_8. Menjadi lemah, lebih lemah dari perempuan._

9. _Harus berpura-pura menjadi sosok orang lain._

_10. Mati._

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Changmin berjalan mendekat. Dalam bayanganku, Changmin akan datang menghampiriku, memberikan senyuman termanisnya, dan dalam sekejap ketentramanku akan hilang.

Sebelum bayangan itu menjadi kenyataan, tanganku buru-buru mengambil map untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. Belum sempat kumasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam map, mendadak aku menangkap Changmin telah berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku tersentak kaget, namun cepat-cepat aku berusaha menguasai diri. Dengan segera aku berusaha menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu di balik punggungku, namun Changmin menyergap ke depan dan merebutnya secepat kilat.

"Rencana rahasia apa ini?" Changmin melebarkan senyumannya, aku tahu ini bukanlah pertanda yang bagus.

"Kembalikan itu padaku!"

Aku melompat bangun, berusaha merebut kembali lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Namun Changmin mengangkatnya ke atas, dan aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, karena dia sangat tinggi.

Aku hanya menunggu, menatap Changmin yang memunggungiku. Aku tahu, wajahku pasti sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Sebentar lagi, Changmin pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan seperti biasa.

"Pemain base ball terbaik? Kau?" Changmin menunjukan cengiran lima sentinya. "Dengan kedua kaki pendekmu itu? Aku bisa membayangkan, kau sedang berlari mengejar bola dalam ajang piala dunia. Oh tidak, ternyata meleset saudara-saudara! Dan kau? Menjadi aktor yang disukai para gadis? Sepertinya kau baru saja terbentur aspal, Kyunnie," Changmin terkikik geli.

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak ada gunanya berkelahi dengan Changmin, hanya membuang-buang stok energi dalam jumlah besar. Hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan adalah berpura-pura tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tenang saja," ujarku sedatar-datarnya. "Kau tahu Cangmin-ah, iri adalah perasaan yang saaangat alami. Kalau nanti aku sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia, aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Aku tidak akan mendendam padamu, meski apapun yang sudah kau katakan. Tidak juga tentang leluconmu pada kakiku, yang menurutku tidak lucu, karena aku bisa memasukkan bola ke gawang kapanpun aku suka,"

"Maafkan aku, tadi itu hanya bercanda." Changmin menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Pergilah, bukankah ini jadwalmu bermain sepak bola," kataku.

"Kau benar. Aku harus pergi," dia pergi setelah mengecup pipi kiriku. Itu hal biasa, Changmin bilang itu bentuk persahabatan.

Ketika Changmin sudah menghilang dari hadapanku, aku berpikir, kenapa aku hafal jadwalnya, seperti managernya saja. Aku sering mendengar gosip tentang Changmin, mereka bilang bawa Changmin itu gay, dan ia mendekatiku karena dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena Changmin pun tampak tidak peduli dengan pemberitaan itu. Lagipula aku sering melihat Changmin mencium wanita, dan dia sangat populer di antara para gadis. Apa itu yang disebut gay?

Setelah duduk diam beberapa menit, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Saat aku memasuki kelas, aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Ayo ke lapangan, Changmin baru saja ditantang duel oleh seseorang. Sepertinya dia murid baru karena aku baru melihatnya, tapi dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan kita," kata seorang gadis.

"Benarkah? Apa ia tampan?"

"Ya, dia sangat tampan, dia keren sekali, Changmin sepertinya akan mendapat saingan berat, ayo cepat!" dan kedua gadis itu segera pergi.

Mau tidak mau aku jadi penasaran juga. Setelah menaruh map di atas meja, dan membereskan tas, aku segara turun menuju lapangan. Begitu sampai di sana, aku mendengar para gadis berteriak isteris, menyerukan nama Changmin dan Siwon bergantian, saling bersahutan.

Baiklah, jadi anak baru itu bernama Siwon. Aku mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Hah? Siwon? Maksudnya Choi Siwon?" pekikku keras.

"Ya, Choi Siwon. Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak di dekat telingaku?" seru Jessica yang berada di sampingku.

"Maafkan aku," aku membungkukkan badan, lantas berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kerubunan untuk berdiri paling depan.

Ketika aku sudah berada di barisan paling depan, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Siwon dan Changmin tengah berdiri berhadapak sementara bola di tengah memisahkan mereka. Semoga saja Changmin tidak apa-apa, semoga saja tidak ada kontak fisik. Kenapa aku berdoa seperti itu, tentu saja karena aku ingat bahwa Siwon sangat 'keras'.

"Kyuhyunnie?" teriak Siwon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. "Aku mencintaimu," dan dia memberiku sebuak flying kiss. Kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang karena aura gelap dan tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di sekelilingku. Aku melirik pada Changmin yang menatapku sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Siwon. 'Kau mengenalnya?' begitu kira-kira maksudnya. Dan aku menggeleng.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, ketika penonton mulai kembali bersorak dengan liarnya, akhirnya pertandingan dimulai. Aku sudah mengakui kemampuan Changmin, tapi skill Siwon sepertinya mampu menandingi Changmin. Aku lupa bahwa ia adalah robot, astaga.

Aku mengamati Changmin yang sudah bercucuran keringat, sementara wajah Siwon masih bersih sempurna. Tentu saja karena ia tidak akan berkeringat. Sejak tadi Siwon terus saja tersenyum dan para gadis akan langsung berteriak-teriak kesetanan, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

Rambut hitam Siwon berkibar tertiup angin, dan sepertinya itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Sementara seragamnya—entah ia dapat dari mana—karena seukuran dengan tubuhnya membuat abs dan ototnya tampak, terutama ketika ia sedikit meloncat dan seragamnya terangkat. Itu sangat sexy. Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menepuk-nepuk jidat, mengingat kebodohan yang baru saja kupikirkan.

"Kyuhyunnie, lihat aku!" teriak Siwon tepat ketika aku sedang memerhatikan Changmin. "Kyu itu milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!" pekiknya lantas menendang bola dengan sangat keras. Kenapa ku katakan sangat keras? Karena bola itu melesat dengan sangat cepat, mengenai jidat Changmin hingga ia terjatuh dan pingsan, lantas masuk ke dalam gawang, ralat, maksudku menembus gawang, karena bola itu sudah berasil merobek jaring gawang. Dan semua orang bersorak, memekik keras.

Aku segera berlari menuju tengah lapangan, lantas mendekati Changmin. Kusentuh wajahnya, dan kulihat memar yang sangat parah di jidat kirinya. Astaga ini keterlaluan. Aku berusaha mengangkat Changmin, namun kurasakan tubuhku diangkat lebih dulu.

"Kyuhyunie itu kekasihku," dan Siwon membawaku pergi. Changmin, maafkan aku, aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Sadarlah dengan cepat, dan aku akan langsung meminta maaf.

XXX

Aku duduk di pojokan kamar. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku, sementara wajahku kusembunyikan di antara kedua lututku. Sementara Siwon sedang berlutut di hadapanku, menyentuh-nyentuhku dengan telunjuknya, namun aku mengabaikannya.

"Kyu mau aku bikinkan coklat hangat? Es krim?" tanya Siwon namun aku tak menjawabnya. "Kyu sedang marah padaku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, untuk apa bertanya lagi?" pekikku.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Jadi sekarang kyu mau apa? Coklat hangat? Es krim? Atau mau berhubungan sex denganku sekarang?"

"Kau membuatku gila. Choi Siwon!" tuduku lantas beranjak. Aku selalu merasa malu jika dia mengatakan hal itu. Sial. Dia benar-benar sial.

Siwon memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dengan sangat lembut, aku terbuai hingga aku melupakan bahwa tubuhnya dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuku perlahan lantas mentapku, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dekan dan menjadi sangat dekat. Hingga ketika hanya tinggal beberapa mili aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Kau keras," kataku.

Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya. "Beberapa bagian tubuku tidak keras. Mau membuktikannya?" dia meraih tanganku dan menyentuhkannya pada bibir dan lidahnya. Itu lembut, tidak keras sama sekali.

Dan saat itu, dengan kegilaan yang telah mencapai puncak, Siwon menciumku, dan aku membalasnya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya, dan kami saling melumat. Kau bole mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh, karena aku belum perna berciuman sebelumnya. Siwon mendominasi, dan krasakan sensasinya, betapa ini sangat lembut dan membuatku ketagihan. Ketika aku merasa mulai sesak, aku mendorong tubu Siwon agar melepaskan pagutannya. Ketika ciuman kamu terlepas, ada benang saliva tipis yang menyambungkan kami. Aku tidak tau apakah itu saliva kami atau hanya milikku saja.

Aku menatapnya dan betapa ia sangat tampan. Choi Siwon aku mencintaimu! Astaga, apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Baiklah lupakan itu.

"Mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Siwon. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab Siwon telah membawaku ke tempat tidur. Aku memejamkan mata bebrapa detik ketika kurasakan jantungku hampir saja meledak, dan ketika aku membuka mata. Siwon telah berada di atas tubuhku dalam keadaan telanjang sempurna. "Ayo kita lakukan," senyumnya.

"Woaaaa... Kau gila!" teriakku.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya, lantas menjau, dan berdiri menghadap jendela besar, lantas diam di sana.

"Just come with me," kata Siwon.

"Should I?" jawabku malas.

Sayangnya, ketika aku tengah mengamati dua ekor kupu-kupu yang saling berkejaran di luar sana, aku dikejutkan ole Siwon, ia menyentu penisku dan meremasnya.

"Aaah," kataku lantas memejamkan mata sambil menahat tangan Siwon. "Apa yang sedang kau pegang, pervert?" pekikku dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dapat kurasakan dinginnya tangan Siwon ketika tangannya menyelinap ke balik bajuku.. Aku mendesah pelan. Merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri karena merinding akan sentuhannya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ini terasa... baik,

"Don't you like it?"Siwon berbisik dengan gaya yang seduktif di telingaku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya,melihat wajahnya, saat itu aku tersadar lantas berteriak dengan kencang. "Kau gila! Maniak! Otak mesum!" dan Siwon segera naik ke atas ranjang. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki. Dan aku tidak peduli.

**TBC**

**Note: **Maaf lama banget updatenya. Amee baru beres UTS dan mendadak gila abis itu. Haha. Oke, chapter tiga ini udah berusaha Amee panjangin, semoga puas. Sankyuu^^ please review


	4. Chapter 4

**MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter 4 – Whether robot have feelings?

.

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yatim piatu berusia 18 tahun, yang harus menanggung hutang sebanyak sembilan ratus ribu won karena kebodohanku sendiri. Aku bersekolah dengan beasiswa, dan menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana yang kubayar setiap bulannya dari gaji part timeku di sebuah kedai ramyun.

**.**

**.**

Berkali-kali kulirik jam tangan yang kukenakan. Aku tidak salah, ini baru pukul tujuh, tapi kenapa hawanya begitu panas? Aku merasa setiap langkahku diamati beratus-ratus pasang mata, membuatku ingin mencara katana untuk melakukan harakiri—merobek perut— agar aku mati saat itu juga.

Entah sejak kapan halaman sekolahku menjadi sangat luas, sehingga aku tak kunjung sampai di kelasku. Berkali-kali aku memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Lalu kenapa orang-orang menatapku seperti itu? Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang sedang kau berikan padaku? Hutangku saja belum lunas, jadi kumohon jangan buat aku semakin tertekan dengan pandangan-pandangan buas itu. Aku bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kyunie, kau lelah? Aku bisa menggendongmu sampai kelas," tawar Siwon.

Siwon? Aku menyebut Siwon tadi? Segera kutolehkan kepala ke samping dan kudapati robot tampan itu sedang tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya. Dia menggunakan seragam yang sama denganku, mengiringi langkahku, dan membawakan tasku. Astaga, aku tahu sekarang kenapa orang-orang memandangiku dengan tatapan garang, terutama para gadis yang terus berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Aku memandangi Siwon cukup lama, hingga bunyi bel mengejutkanku.

"Ya.. Choi Siwon, sejak kapan kau mengikutiku? Dan untuk apa kau membawakan tasku?" aku memberengut kesal, sementara Siwon memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara berderak seperti tulang yang patah.

"Aku mengikuti Kyu sejak kita keluar rumah," jawab Siwon enteng, sementara aku menepuk jidatku keras-keras karena melupakannya.

"Berikan tasku!" pekikku keras sambil merebut tas yang dibawa Siwon. "Dan bersikap normal lah, seperti manusia nor—, maksudku robot-robot normal lainnya. Dan berhenti mengikutiku!"

Aku baru saja hendak melangkah ketika kudengar seseorang memanggil Siwon dengan suara yang terengah-engah. Mau tidak mau aku turut berbalik, sementara Siwon tampak tidak tertarik. Oh Tuhan, jika Siwon adalah manusia, sudah kucubit tangannya hingga memar.

Kulihat Shindong, Yesung, dan Donghae sunbae menghampiri kami, menghampiri Siwon lebih tepatnya, karena tidak ada yang melirikku. Sedikit sedih mengingat betapa tidak eksisnya diriku di dunia ini.

"Siwon, bergabunglah di klub karate, aku mohon," Shindong membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kau bergabung di klub sepak bola, aku melihat tendanganmu kemarin, dan itu sangat luar biasa," sela Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari klub basket. Bergabunglah dengan klub kami. Kau tahu, akan banyak gadis-gadis yang akan memujamu nanti," Donghae ikut bergabung.

Kutatap ketiganya bergantian dan kurasakan aura tidak bersahabat, seperti suatu ajang kompetisi dan hadiah utamanya adalah Siwon. Oke, Choi Siwon selamat atas kepopuleranmu ini, aku merasakan hatiku berdenyut-denyut memikirkanya. Bagaimana jika banyak gadis yang menyukai Siwon, lantas Siwon terpikat, dan dia melupakamku. Astaga, aku segera menepuk jidatku sendiri karena pikiran-pikiran absurd itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan para gadis, aku hanya mencintai Kyuhyun," sela Siwon cepat, membuat bulu kudukku meremang seketika.

"Sudah kubilang, Siwon memang lebih cocok berada di klub karate, tidak perlu ada gadis-gadis berisik," Shindong menatap tajam Yesung dan Donghae bergantian. "Hanya mencintai Kyuhyun. Eh, Kyuhyun. Kalian berpacaran. Kau gay? " pekik Shindong dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke arahku.

"Eh, tidak sunbae, jangan dengerkan omong kosongnya," aku memaksakan tawa yang justru terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan.

Aku melirik pada Shindong, dan demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jawabanku. Apakah aku sungguh tidak eksis di dunia ini, seperti daun yang terbakar lantas abunya diterbangkan angin entah kemana.

Ketiganya terus berdebat memperebutkan Siwon hingga rasanya aku ingin marah saja, dia miliku untuk apa memperebutkannya. Maksudku, aku yang membelinya, dan bahkan belum kulunasi, kenapa orang-orang itu seenaknya saja memperebutkan Siwonku.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi!" terihk Lee Seongsaenim yang berhasil mengejutkanku.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah menyerupai robot aku berbalik, membungkuk sebentar ke arahnya lantas segera melesat menuju kelas. Selagi aku berlari, sayup sayup kudengar Siwon berteriak, "Kau melupakan ciuman selamat pagimu, Kyuhyunie!" teriak Siwon, membuatku ingin segera menghaluskannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu.

XxX

Aku segera mendudukan tubuhku di kursi setelah menjatuhkan tas ke atas meja. Sejak awal memang tidak ada yang memerhatikanku, namun kali ini berbeda, orang-orang justru menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kiri, dan menemukan Changmin tengah menopang dago sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh, tak seperti biasanya yang akan langsung berbasa basi hingga berbusa begitu aku datang. Kulihat dahinya lantas segera menggigil.

"Minnie, apa dahimu sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanyaku. Changmin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk tanpa memandangku.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku lagi. Changmin hanya menggeleng, masih tak menatapku.

Aku menghela nafas dengan dramatis. Seharusnya tadi pagi aku memang tidak perlu bangun, akan lebih baik aku tetap bermimpi panjang, menjadi seorqng pangeran di negeri dongeng ditemani para kurcaci daripada harus bangun dan mendapati dunia nyata yang keras dan kejam. Oke, aku terlalu mendramatisir hal ini.

Baru saja hendak kubuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya pada Changmin saat kurasakan mejaku digebrak. Aku mengangkat wajah perlahan dan mendapati teman teman sekelasku berkumpul mengelilingiku, aku menoleh pada Changmin meminta bantuan, namun ia masih tak peduli.

"Kau gay?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Siwon?"

"Kau mengenal Siwon?"

"Di mana kau mengenal Siwon?"

Aku menutup telingaku keras-keras berusaha menghalangi pertanyaan-pertanyaan monoton yang terus digaungkan berulang-ulang. Aku menarik nafas panjang lantas kutatap mereka yang seolah haus akan jawabanku.

"Aku bukan gay. Siwon bukan kekasihku. Jadi tidak perlu mendengarkan racauannya yang tidak jelas!" jawabku akhirnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Semuanya segera menyingkir dari mejaku, saling bebisik-bisik segala hal tentang Siwon, bagaimana tubuh seksinya, wajah tampannya, apa Siwon akan menjadikan mereka kekasihnya, dan sebagainya. Sial, ocehan-ocehan itu membuatku kesal dan dadaku sesak. Mungkin aku terlalu stres.

"Jadi kau tidak berpacaran dengannya? Bukankah Siwon bilang dia mencintaimu?" akhirnya Changmin melirik ke arahku.

"Eh, ya tentu saja, mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan orang sepertinya," aku memaksakan tawa dan sekali lagi ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjal di dadaku.

Changmin mengelus kepalaku, lantas mencium pipiku. "Baguslah, jadi aku masih bisa memilikimu," kata Changmin.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa,"

"Bohong, jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Aku tidak bohong, ouch." Changmin meringis memegangi dahinya setelah kupukul dengan buku. Astaga aku lupa bahwa ia terluka.

Aku segera membungkuk lantas meminta maaf pada Changmin berkali-kali, sementara pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

Aku menyentuh lukanya, itu sangat parah, memarnya sangat ungu, bahkan tampak bengkak, beruntung karena poninya membantu menyamarkan luka itu sehingga wajah tampannya tidak terlalu tertanggu.

Ketika aku menyentuh luka Changmin dengan menyibakkan rambutnya, hampir semua perempuan di kelas berteriak. Astaga, apa mereka baru pertama kali melihat perhatian seseorang pada sahabatnya? Hanya saja, semakin lama teriakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dan mulai menyebut-nyebut nama Siwon.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, dan menemukan Siwon tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mencengkram dadanya. Tidak ada senyuman berlesung pipi andalannya, hanya tatapan tajam yang menusukku membuatku ciut. Apakah dia sedang marah? Itu tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun, robot tak memiliki emosi.

Siwon berjalan ke arahku, masih mencengkram dadanya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri berkali-kali yang kuyakin menimbulkan suara berderak, namun beruntung karena tersamarkan oleh jeritan gadis-gadis maniak itu. Kenapa lidahku menjadi tajam seperti ini.

"Sa-kit," kata Siwon pada akhirnya. Aku tak mengerti, apa ada mesin atau kabel yang rusak pada dirinya?

Siwon menatapku dan Changmin bergantian, yang dibalas Changmin dengan tatapan arogan penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Kyu," panggil Siwon. Lantas kutatap ia dengan malas.

Siwon kembali memamerkan senyum andalannya, lantas mendekatkan kepalanya dan menciumku. Oh tuhan, dia menciumku. Aku mulai jatuh lemas setengah tak sadarkan diri, ketika terdengar jeritan-jeritan histeris di belakangku.

Mataku terpejam, namun setengah kesadaranku masih tersisa. "Kyuhyunie itu milikku," sayup-sayup kudengar Siwon mengatakannya, lantas kurasakan tubuhku terangkat.

XxX

Ketika aku membuka mata, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah Siwon yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Dia benar-benar tampan dan sempurna.

"Yaa.. Dimana ini?" teriakku, lantas segera bangun dari pangkuannya ketika kesadaran telah sepenuhnya menjamahku. Aku melirik jam tangan yang kukrnakan lantas menggeleng kuat-kuta. "Choi Siwon, kenapa kau membawaku, dan sekarang aku melewatkan pelajaranku. Argh!" aku menjambak tamvut debgan frustasi.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke kelas dan menemani Kyunie di dalam kelas setelah kita berciuman," kata Siwon akhirnya.

Aku menepuk jidatku keras-keras. Astaga Tuhan, kenapa kau memberiku hadiah seperti ini, tidak bisakah Siwon di ganti dengan pesawat atau mobil saja.

"Ya, Choi Siwon tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan sedikit saja pikiran pervertmu itu!" aku mengeram frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutku, lantas melonggarkan dasi dan membuka dua kancing kemejaku, Siwon benar-benar membuatku kepanasan dan berkeringat.

"Kau mau bercinta denganku sekarang, Kyunie? Biar aku yang membukakan bajumu!" jawab Siwon.

Ketika tersadar, aku segera kembali mengancingkan kemejaku dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan saat mendongak kudapati Siwon sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapanku.

"Wooaaaa," pekikku sambil melayangkan tonjokan pada dadanya. "Appo," aku meringis ketika merasakan buku-buku jariku remuk. Aku lupa bahwa dia keras.

"Ya, Choi Siwon, berhenti melakukan hal bodoh macam itu! Aku akan kembali ke kelas, dan jangan mengikutiku. Dan satu lagi, jangan mengganggu Changmin, dia itu sahabatku!"

Aku berbalik lantas berlari meninggalkannya yang sedang mengulang-ngulang kata sahabat. "Aku mengerti Kyuhyunie, dia sahabatmu. Aku mencintaimuuu!" teriakan Siwon masih terdengar olehku meski jarak kami telah terpisah beberapa meter. Seketika bulu kudukku neremang.

XxX

Aku baru saja kembali memasuki kelas dengan gerakan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli dengan segala tatapan yang diarahkan kepadaku. Sial/

"Dia gila, dia benar-benar sudah gila!" racauku ketika kembali duduk di bangkuku. "Seharusnya aku tak perlu bertemu dengannya!"

"Siapa yang gila? Aku?" seru Changmin. Aku segera menoleh lantas menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bukan, maksudku Choi Siwon itu, dia membuatku hari-hariku hancur," rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, tapi kenapa yang terbayang justru wajah tampan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Changmin menepuk-nepuk pipiku, lantas menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. "Tenanglah sebentar. Jam pelajaran kedua sudah usai, lebih baik kita ke kantin," ajak Changmin.

Aku menarik diri dari pelukannya lantas mengangguk dengan mantap begitu merasakan bahwa cacing-cacing diperutku tengah menangis meminta jatah. "Aku juga lapar," kataku diikuti kikikan Changmin.

Kami berdua jalan beriringan menuju kantin. Rasanya seperti ini, ya inilah hari-hariku yang normal, sebelum Siwon mengacaukan semuanya. Astaga baru seperti ini saja dia sudah sangat menggangguku bagaimana jika nanti kami menikah? Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu aku menggaruk-garu8k kepalaku yang sukses membuat Changmin mengeryit heran.

Kami baru saja menginjakan kaki di kantin, ketika bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang tanpa sebab.

"Kyuhyunie, aku disini, aku sudah membelikan semua jenis makanan untukmu!" teriak Siwon kencang. Kau lihat itu, benar dugaanku, kantin bukan tempat yang aman. Aku segera menarik Changmin menjauh dari sana, sementara pemuda tinggi itu hanya meracau tidak jelas karena gagal bercinta dengan makanan.

"Gadis-gadis, kalian boleh memakan semuanya, tapi toklong bayar semuanya ya!" teriakan Siwon sampai di telingaku.

"Kyaaaa… Siwon Oppa!"

Dan teriakan gadis-gadis itu membuatku ingin menghancurkan tembok.


	5. Chapter 5

**MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND**

**chapter 4 - Oh damn**

**created by Amee **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku memerhatikannya

Seberapa lama aku menjalani hari dengannya

Seberapa lama aku mengatakan bahwa aku kesal padanya

Aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku merasa... terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Seperti pagi-pagi lain yang telah aku lewati, pagi ini pun Siwon tengah berada di dapur, memasakkan sesuatu untukku. Dia menggunakan apron hamtaro milikku yang tampak kekecilan di tubuhnya. Sehinga punggungnya tampak benar-benar bidang.

Aku tengah duduk dengan kepala yang ditelungkupkan di antara kedua tangan di atas meja. Sesekali aku melirik Siwon dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasa nyaman dengan kondisi ini

"Sarapan untuk Kyu," Siwon membalikan tubuhnya dengan sepiring omelet di tangan kirinya dan spatula di tangan kanan yang terangkat ke atas. Siwon memamerkan senyumannya dengan lebar sehingga aku dapat melihat deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hn," gumamku pelan.

Aku memerhatikan Siwon yang bejalan ke arahku dengan gerakan kaku seperti pinguin. Mengapa dia sangat sempurna? Andaikan ia seorang manusia aku akan langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Astaga apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Selamat makan, Kyu," ujar Siwon sambil meletakan piring omelet di hadapanku.

"Kau ikut makan?" tanyaku sambil menyuapkan sesendok omelet ke dalam mulut. Rasanya sangat lezat, dua puluh kali lipat lebih lezat dari buatku. Aku yakin jika Changmin mencobanya, ia tidak akan mau berhenti memakannya. Monster food itu.

"Aku hanya makan cinta dari Kyu. Hidupku adalah untuk Kyu. Aku adalah pelindung Kyu. Aku adalah pelayan bagi Kyu." ujar Siwon sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri, lantas meyentuh puncak kepalaku dan mengusapnya, mendadak aku merasa tersipu.

Aku menyentuh kepalaku sendiri tanpa sadar sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan Siwon yang masih terasa di sana. Itu terasa manis.

Dia benar benar sempurna.

Saat aku membuka mata, Siwon sudah tidak ada di hadapanku. Dan sedetik kemudian ketika aku mengedipkan mata, Siwon telah kembali berada di hadapanku dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Coklat dan bunga untuk Kyu. Selamat hari valentine," katanya.

Siwon memberikan setumpuk coklat padaku sambil menebarkan kelopak kelopak bunga mawar di atas kepalaku. Memenuhi rambut, lantai dan piring omeletku.

"Apa untuk merayakannya kita akan mengadakan sex party? Apa Kyu ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Siwon menggendong tubuhku dengan gaya bridal lantas menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur. "Perlu kubukakan?" katanya lagi sambil membuka kancing seragamku.

"Pervert!" pekikku keras sambil mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua kakiku hingga ia terjungkal. "Dan darimana kau mendapatkan coklat-coklat itu? Kau mencurinya lagi. Astaga. Tuhan maafkan aku,"

OOO

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan mood yang sangat buruk. Dan ini semua karena seekor robot yang selalu berlagak sempurna. Walaupun harus kuakui bahwa ia memang sempurna. Astaga Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

Aku benar benar merasa kesal sekarang, dan tanpa sadar aku melemparkan tas ku begitu saja. Astaga, adalah kata pertama yang kuucapkan ketika melihat tas milikku mendarat sempurna di pelipis kanan seorang Shim Changmin.

Mendadak aku merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Bulu kudukku mendadak meremang, udara mendadak menjadi sangat dingin, rasanya aku ingin memeluk diriku sendiri dan bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Changmin menengokkan kepalanya ke arahku dengan gerakan lambat yang mengerikan. Ia menatapku dengan sangat tajam sampai sampai rasanya aku ingin menenggelam diri di laut merah saking ketakutan. Dia benar-benar raja iblis.

"Tidak ingin meminta maaf?" tanya Changmin sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya, dan itu semakin membuatku menggigil kedingan.

"A-aku minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkannya?" kataku takut takut.

"Duduklah," jawab Changmin.

Aku menundukkan kepala, dan dengan gerakan kaku, aku segera duduk di bangku ku, di samping Changmin. Dan kurasa atmorfer berbahaya yang dipancarkan raja iblis belum berkurang intensitasnya.

"Karena kau sahabatku maka aku akan memaafkanmu," Changmin mengecup pipi kiriku lantas memamerkan cengiran khas anak-anaknya. Dan itu membuatku ikut tersenyum membalasnya. Kecupan itu tanda persahabatan, itu yang selalu Changmin katakan.

Aku menganggukan kepala sambil menatapnya. "Terimakasih,"

Chu. "Eh?" Aku merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipi kananku, sehingga aku tersentak lantas berbalik dan mendapati Siwon di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Changmin keras sambil menunjuk Siwon, sementara aku kembali mengatupkan rahang dan menelan bulat-bulat apa yang hendak kukatakan.

"Memberikan hal terbaik yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyunku," jawab Siwon, yang sukses membuatku merasa ingin menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok.

"Kyuhyunku?" Changmin menyipitkan matanya.

Siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku. "Kekasihku," ujar Siwon cepat.

Changmin memukul meja lantas berdiri, menatap tajam Siwon dengan tatapan bermusuhan. "Kekasihku?" ulang Changmin.

Aku merasa tubuhku merinding, aku ketakutan. Dua laki laki di kanan dan kiriku saling bertatapan menghasilkan sebuah tegangan listrik kasat mata yang terasa menyetrumku. Aku benar benar ketakukan. Belum lagi aura gelap permusuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh seluruh wanita di kelas ini membuatku semakin menciut. Changmin kumohon jangan mencari cari masalah dengan Siwon, dia bukan manusia, dia robot.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," ujarku akhirnya lantas berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas.

Ketika aku keluar pintu dan berbelok ke kanan, samar samar kudengar Siwon berkata, "Aku diciptakan untuk menjadi kekasih sempurna bagi Cho Kyuhyun,"

Aku tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya keputusanku ini membuat masalah semakin rumit. Seharusnya saat itu aku bertahan saja di dalam kelas.

OOO

Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku bersembunyi di atap gedung sekolah. Rasanya nyaman memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi serabut awan tipis. Aku menengadah lama-lama memandangi langit, mendadak saja aku bisa melihat bayangan Siwon di sana. Bagaimana ia menyiapkan makanan untukku, bagaimana ia menyiapkan berbagai kejutan untukku, bagaimana ia membuatku kesal, dan bagaimana ia bertelanjang dihadapanku. Aku terkikik geli mengingatnya.

Kupikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihat Siwon bertelanjang, karena aku selalu berteriak, mendorongnya, ataupun menendangnya. Mungkin sekali-sekali aku harus melihat tubuhnya. Astaga, apa yang sudah kupikirkan. Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri lantas mengeram frustasi.

Setelah merasa bahwa semakin lama berada sendirian di sana semakin aku merasa ada yang salah dengan otakku, aku segera bangun dan beranjak dari sana. Aku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga, lantas berbelok kanan di ujung tangga untuk menyusuri koridor.

Koridor sekolah tampak sangat ramai dan berisik dengan bisik-bisik para murid perempuan. Mereka berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya dengan sangat cepat sambil sesekali memeragakan suatu gerakan atau menjerit-jerit histeris.

Aku mencolek pundak salah seorang gadis di sana, kupikir ia adik tingkatku, mungkin dia baru tingkat satu. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lantas menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka, apa salahku?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Kupikir aku ingin meninjunya saja, apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah seniornya, meskipun tubuhku mungil. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" ia balik bertanya. Astaga, kau katanya, apa ia tidak berkeinginan sedikitpun untuk memanggilku sunbae.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Siwon oppa dan Changmin oppa kembali berduel,"

"Apa?" aku segera berlari setelah mendengarnya, namun baru dua langkah gadis itu kembali memanggilku dan dengan terpaksa aku menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Changmin oppa, dan ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Siwon oppa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kami-Tidak-Ada-Hubungan-Apa-Apa," aku menekankan setiap kata yang kuucapkan. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan kau, tidakkah lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan sebutan sunbae?" ucapku geram kemudian berlari menuju lapangan olahraga, dan samar-samar kudengar gadis itu mencibir.

Kenapa semakin banyak manusia aneh di dunia ini, Tuhan, ratapku.

OOO

Aku segera menyeka peluh di pelipisku ketika aku sampai di lapagan. Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, lapangan dipenuhi oleh lautan wanusia, lebih tepatnya para gadis yang berteriak-teriak histeris menyerukan nama Siwon dan Changmin bergantian sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya, membuat mataku iritasi. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku mendadak kesal seperti ini ketika mereka meneriakan nama Siwon.

Aku berusaha menembus kumpulan manusia-manusia dan berdiri di barisan paling depan. Dan kulihat Siwon dan Changmin saling berlari memperebutkan bola. Kulihat juga beberapa orang gadis yang hampir pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka, ketika Changmin terengah-engah sambil menyeka keringat di lehernya dengan punggung tangan, ataupun ketika Siwon berlari dan seragam kekecilan-yang entah di daptnya dari mana-terangkat keatas dan memamerkan absnya.

"Kyuhyunie" teriak Siwon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dan mendadak saja kurasakan semua mata tertuju padaku. Dan aku hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung sepatu berpura-pura tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyadari keberadaanku dengan cepat. Apa robot memeliki sensor untuk mengetahui keberadaan pemiliknya? Aku tidak tahu.

Ketika kurasa tatapan membunuh itu sudah berkurang, aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, dan kulihat Changmin menyeringai dengan sangat menakutkan, dan hal pertama yang kuingat saat melihatnya adalah seringaian raja iblis dalam kartun favoritku saat masih sekolah dasar. Sangat menakutkan.

Changmin menendang bola dengan sangat keras. Dan duag, bola itu menghantam perut Siwon dengan sempurna, semua teriakan para gadis mendadak terhenti dan semuanya menatap tidak percaya ketika Siwon sama sekali tidak bergeming, dan bola itu jatuh di kakinya.

"Sudah selesai," kata Changmin, dan kulihat seringaiannya semakin tajam. Sementara Siwon hanya diam sambil menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit. Dan gadis-gadis itu kembali berteriak histeris menyerukan nama Siwon.

Changmin berjalan ke arahku dengan seringaian yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia menyentuh pundakku, lantas membisikan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang. "Aku tahu suatu rahasia besar, dan aku bisa membuktikannya," bisik Changmin lantas pergi.

Aku menatap Siwon dalam diam, kurasa ada sesuatu yang mendadak kosong di dalam hatiku. Aku mengamati gadis-gadis yang berlari ke lapangan dan mengerubungi Siwon, kenapa rasanya aku ingin melemparkan semua panci di dapurku ke kepala mereka, lantas menggilas tubuh mereka dengan tank milik pemerintah korea sehingga aku bisa memberikan tubuh mereka yang sudah gepeng sebagai makanan bebek peliharaan tetanggaku. Astaga, mungkin aku sudah gla, atau mungkin juga aura setan Changmin menuar padaku karena aku terlalu lama bersahabat dengannya.

"Ah, rasanya sangat panas disini," gumamku kesal setelah aku tidak bisa melihat tubuh Siwon karena tertutup oleh para gadis itu dengan sempurna.

Aku berbalik meninggalkan lapangan. Rasa gerah itu benar-benar hampir terus berjalan sambil menyeka keringatku, lantas aku membuka dua buah kancing kemejaku untuk mengurangi rasa gerah, saat aku hendak membuka kancing ketiga ketika sepasang tangan besar memelukku dengan sangat erat dan menyelimutiku dengan sebuah jaket.

"Ayo kita mencari tempat sepi jika kau ingin melakukannya, jangan membuka bajumu di sembarangan di tempat, hanya aku, kekasihmu, yang boleh melihatnya," ujar Siwon sambil mengeratkan jaket pada tubuhku, sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tidak tahu ia mendapatkannya dari mana. Tuhan, jika ia mencuri lagi, aku sangat minta maaf, ini bukan kemauanku.

Siwon mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakannya di pundaknya, seperti kasus penculikan. Dan samar-samar kudengar orang-orang berbisik. "Cho Kyuhyun itu gay, dan ia senang menjerat pria pria tampan. Kasihan sekali Changmin oppa dan Siwon oppa, padahal aku sangat ingin menikahi mereka, tapi laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu menjebak mereka, aku sangat kecewa," Dan rasanya aku ingin menangis saja, kenapa selalu aku yang dijadikan tersangka? Tuhan...

"Aku mendapatkan banyak coklat hari ini, semuanya akan kuberikan pada Kyu," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan itu membuatku semakin frustasi.

**TBC**

**Maaf karena lama banget updatenya, tapi gue harap masih ada yang nunggu FF ini, dan tolong tinggalin jejak. Please. Sankyuu^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND**

**Chapter 6-confused**

**created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Not for Children**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam aku pernah bermimpi. Apa jadinya jika Siwon terlahir sebagai manusia dan aku terlahir sebagai robot. Apa ketika hal itu terjadi, situasinya akan tetap sama? Apakah aku akan tetap bertemu dengannya?

Kemudian yang aku rasakan hanya kebingungan. Secara emosi, aku mencintai Siwon. Namun secara logika, itu hanyalah desakan reaksi kimia dalam tubuh yang menyesatkan. Aku dan Siwon berada dalam ruang dan dimensi yang berbeda.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke jendela hingga hidung dan dahiku bersentuhan dengan kaca, ada Siwon di bawah sana. Aku merasa Siwon lebih manusiawi sekarang, maksudku dia bisa berlagak layaknya manusia, dia tidak lagi menggunakan kekuatannya secara berlebihan.

Gadis-gadis itu, yang meneriaki Siwon dengan histeria berlebihan. Kenapa aku merasa cemburu pada mereka? Aku merasa sesak karena aku tidak dapat melakukannya.

Ketika aku hampir menarik wajahku kembali, kulihat Siwon menengadah dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat hangat, kemudian membuat simbol 'love' dengan kedua tangannya. Dan bisa kulihat para gadis di bawah saja menjerit dan terlonjak kegirangan.

"Berhentilah berpikir bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun," aku menghela nafas panjang.

Kubuka buku leksikografi, lantas kutatap setiap deretan kata kata yang tercetak di dalamnya tapi tidak benar-benar membacanya. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa cinta itu datang pada objek yang salah? Bahkan aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan sihir bernama cinta itu menghampiriku.

Dan kini, aku merasa seperti orang paling malang di dunia. Mencintai sesuatu yang sebenernya tidak boleh dicintai.

"Hn," aku menghela nafas panjang tepat ketika sebuah buku mendarat di atas kepalaku.

Aku mendongak, menatap Changmin yang berdiri di sampingku dengan seringaian setannya.

"Min, ada apa?" tanyaku.

Dia mencubit kedua belah pipiku dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan, sehingga aku merasa bibirku hampir saja membesar dan elastis seperti karet.

"Sa...kit," ujarku tergagap sambil menutupi bagian bibir yang kuyakini tampak sangat buruk. Aku mendengus keras. Sial, manusia bernama Shim Changmin itu memperburuk imejku saja.

Changmin tertawa dengan keras sambil melepaskan cubitannya lantas duduk di sampingku. "Kau terlihat sangat buruk dengan wajah yang tertekuk seperti itu," katanya.

"Oh, diamlah," aku menjitaknya dengan keras. "Kau yang membuatku terlihat sangat buruk,"

Aku mengelus elus kedua belah pipiku yang terasa berdenyut, sementara Changmin kembali tertawa. Jika aku bercermin, aku sangat yakin jika ada tanda berwarna merah di sana. Dasar monster.

"Berhentilah tertawa!" gertakku.

Changmin menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, lantas menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah baiklah,"

Changmin menatap wajahku dan kutahu ia akan kembali tertawa jika aku tidak menginjak kakinya lebih dulu. Pipinya menggembung dan matanya seperti lucifer yang mengejekku.

"Ya, kau sangat kejam!" pekik Changmin.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak tertawa, kenapa kau masih saja tertawa?"

"Siapa yang tertawa? Aku bahkan sedang menahan untuk tidak tertawa,"

"Artinya kau tertawa,"

"Aku tidak tertawa,"

Aku mengarahkan ibu jari dan telunjukku yang membentuk pistol ke arah wajahnya. "Bang bang! Tapi kau mau tertawa dan jangan menyangkalnya!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," katanya.

Changmin tersenyum padaku lantas mencium pipiku. Dan kini aku tahu, itu bukan sebuah lambang persahabatan. Tidak ada orang lain yang diperlukan seperti itu oleh Changmin, hanya aku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Aku menyentuh pipiku, untuk kali pertama aku berharap Siwon yang menciumku. Mendadak aku teringat saat Siwon menyentuh bagian sensitif tubuhku dan itu membuatku merasa malu.

"Kyu, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah," Changmin menyentuh wajahku, dan terimakasih sudah membuyarkan seluruh imajinasi dan fantasiku.

"Aku baik baik saja," cepat cepat aku membuang wajahku ke arah lain.

"Apa kau merasa lapar? Ayo ke kantin," ajak Changmin.

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, lantas kutatap Changmin dengan wajah stoic. "Kupikir kau membolos tadi untuk makan di kantin. Benar kan?"

"Kau memang sangat mengerti diriku," Changmin tertawa. "Aku makan dimsum tadi, enak sekali,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku makan jika kau sudah makan?"

"Aku lapar. Berjalan kaki dari kantin sampai kelas benar benar membuat energiku terkuras,"

Aku mengetuk dahinya dengan keras sampai Changmin meringis. "Dasar monster makanan," gumamku.

Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian. "Jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kau saja,"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Kyu," panggilnya.

Aku segera menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu sesuatu tentang dia," Changmin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada jendela, menunjuk Siwon.

Cepat-cepat aku menatapnya, mendadak jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat sampai aku tidak sanggup mengontrolnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Kyu. Dia bukan manusia, apa aku benar? Aku menemukan sebuah barcode di belakang telinganya,"

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, sehingga lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desisan. "Itu hanya sebuah tato,"

"Ya, ya, kau pikir aku seorang idiot yang bisa di bodohi? Tenanganya seperti kuda, dan dia keras sekali. Ingat bagaimana bola yang ia tendang bisa mengoyak jaring gawang? Kurasa tendangan semacam itu tidak ada, bahkan Tsubasa dan Ronaldo pun tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku sangsi ada manusia seperti itu di dunia ini. Kecuali jika ia seorang superhero semacam Batman dan Robin."

"Itu.." aku kehilangan kata kata.

"Diamlah, aku sudah tahu jawabannya,"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tolong rahasiakan hal ini,"

"Kau tidak mencintainya bukan? Karena aku akan merasa sangat patah hati," ujar Changmin cepat.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan, anggap aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Changmin tersenyum.

Untuk kali pertama aku melihat senyuman lembutnya bukan seringaian setan seperti biasanya.

"Tapi ingat Kyu, dia itu robot, dia itu hanya mesin. Jika kau terlalu bahagia. Kau akan kecewa suatu saat nanti," ujar Changmin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Berpura pura tidak mengerti meski sejujurnya aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jika kau mencintainya itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Ingat Kyu, dia robot, dan robot tidak akan pernah tua. Dia akan tetap hidup sekalipun kau mati. Apa kau bahagia dengan hidup seperti itu? Kau akan tua, sedangkan dia akan tetap seperti ini berapa tahun pun lamanya,"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan,"

"Jangan seperti itu," Changmin tersenyum padaku, lantas mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Shim Changmin," gumamku.

"Pertimbangkanlah,"

Setelah Changmin tersenyum padaku, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas, tepat ketika Siwon memasuki kelas.

"Kyuu, aku membawakan bekal untukmu," ujar Siwon dengan senyumannya. "Dan bunga untuk kekasihku. Apa kau suka?" tambahnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket mawar putih untukku. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah sementara telingaku panas karena terus mendengar suara berit dari jerit jerit para gadis.

"Terimakasih," aku menggangguk cepat.

"Apa Kyu mau kubelikan coke atau jus atau es krim? Aku akan membawakannya."

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ini sudah cukup, duduklah, temani aku makan,"

"Apapun untuk kekasihku" Siwon tersenyum, dan kali ini senyuman sangat indah di mataku.

OOO

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, memerhatikan Siwon yang sedang merangkai bunga sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Setelah kupikir pikir, posenya yang seperti ini lebih mirip dengan para laki laki salon yang berotot. Astaga, kenapa aku mendadak merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa jadinya jika Siwon-dengan wajah tampan, otot, serta abs yang indah-berbicara seperti para laki laki salon dengan gaya centilnya. Memikirkannya membuatku tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perut dan memukul mukul lantai. Astaga Kyu, fantasimu terlalu liar.

"Kyunnie, ada apa?" Siwon menghampiriku dengan anggrek dan lili putih di tangan kirinya, gunting di tangan kanan, dan sebuah bunga yang tak kukenali jenisnya terselip di telinganya.

Aku tertawa dengan keras, lantas menunjuk nunjuknya seperti orang gila. "Berbaliklah, jangan berbicara denganku dengan penampilan seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti seorang waria,"

"Waria?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, dan itu benar membuatku tertawa. Oh Tuhan, Siwon tidak cocok bertingkah seperti itu, sangat mengerikan.

"Ya, lupakan lupakan. Aku lapar," balasku cepat.

"Aku akan membuatkan pan cake, apa Kyu akan suka?"

"Hm.. Satu porsi ekstra untuk Cho Kyuhyun, tidak lama, dan harus sempurna," aku berbicara dengan dagu yang terangkat ke atas, mencoba berlagak seperti bos, dan kurasa sangat cocok.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat,"

Siwon meletakan gunting dan bunga di tangannya di atas meja. Lantas membuat gerakan mematahkan leher sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak yang bising. Aku pikir jika ia manusia, ia akan benar benar mematahkan tulang lehernya jika melakukan itu.

Siwon beranjak menuju ke dapur, yang sebenarnya hanya tersekat lemari dari ranjangku. Dia memakai apron biru muda milikku dan mendadak saja aku kembali tertawa dengan keras. Jangan tanyakan padaku apa alasannya, Siwon terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan apron itu, mungkin karena bunga yang masih terselip di telinganya. Aku tidak tahu.

Pan cake buatan Siwon menebarkan harum yang benar benar menggoda. Rasanya aku benar benar lapar sekarang.

Aku turun dari atas ranjang dan duduk di lantai,menunggu Siwon selesai.

Ketika Siwon muncul dengan sepiring pan cake, aku rasa air liurku menetes begitu saja. Pan cake itu benar benar terlihat lezat.

"Semoga Kyu menyukainya," ujar Siwon.

"Aku akan sangat menyukainya," aku menyuapkan sesendok pan cake ke dalam mulutku. "Ini benar benar sangat lezat," dan aku memakannya dengan cepat.

"Senangnya," Siwon tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dan melihatnya membuat gerakanku terhenti. Tuhan, aku akan sangat merindukannya nanti.

"Kyu, kau berantakan," Siwon menghapus lumeran selai blueberry di ujung bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku senang Kyu menyukainya,"

Mendadak aku merasakan bahwa ada jarak yang begitu jauh dengannya. Aku menyesap minumanku lantas mentap Siwon lama-lama. "Choi Siwon,"

"Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Siwon. Dia mengambil setangkai anggrek dan menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku. "Cantik. Kelasihku sangat cantik,"

Dan aku tersipu, meski kemudian yang berputar di kepalaku adalah kata kata Changmin.

"Siwon-ah, ayo kita lakukan," Aku membuka kaosku dengan cepat dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasku terekspos. Dan seperti yang kuduga, Siwon mendadak berada di hadapanku dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Hingga kini aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa secepat itu.

"Mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanyanya dan aku segera mengangguk. "Ayo lakukan," tambahnya.

Siwon mengangkat tubuhku ke ranjang dengan gaya bridal, dan meletakkan tubuhku dengan sangat hati hati. Dia tersenyum padaku, lantas bersimpuh di atas tubuhku dengan tangan dan lutut sebagai penyangganya.

Aku merasakan kegugupan yang hebat. Rasanya sangat panas dan aku hampir gila. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya, sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sementara Siwon, meski aku yakin ini juga yang pertama baginya, tapi Siwon adalah robot, dia sudah didesain khusus dengan berbagai pengetahuan. Dan aku yakin bahwa Siwon pasti sangat profesional. Memikirkannya membuat tubuhku semakin panas dan aku sangat malu.

"Kau ingin melakukannya dengan gaya apa?" adalah pertanyaan pertama Siwon setelah kami bertatapan cukup lama.

Demi Tuhan saat itu aku sangat ingin menendangnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa apa soal itu. Aku merasa ini sangat memalukan ketika kurasakan wajahku memerah tepat di hadapannya.

"Apapun yang kau mau, tapi lakukanlah dengan pelan. Aku merasa takut," jawabku kemudian.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Master," jawabnya.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, lantas mengecup bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Rasanya dingin, tapi aku menyukainya. Dadanya yang keras sesekali menekan dadaku, rasa dingin yang terpancar dari tubuhnya benar benar menghipnotisku. Suhu tubuhku dan suhu ruangan yang memanas seolah dinetralkan oleh suhu tubuh Siwon.

Kecupan itu mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah pagutan yang menuntut. Siwon menunjukan kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Kami saling menekan dan berusaha mendominasi. Bergantian menghisap bibir atas dan bawah. Dan dengan sangat baik Siwon menyelipkan lidahnya, seolah ingin mengabsen setiap deretan gigi di dalam rongga mulutku.

"Ngh.." leguhan itu keluar dari mulutku bersamaan dengan gerakan Siwon yang semakin liar di rongga mulutku.

Tangan besarnya menyusuri tubuhku. Menyentuhnya dari pusar lantas naik ke atas, memaikan sebuah tonjolan kecil di dadaku hingga tubuhku menggelinjang dan kepalaku bergerak gerak liar ke kanan dan ke kiri menahan sensasi asing yang menjalar di tubuhku.

Mendadak aku merasakan sesuatu di tubuhku merespon. Sesuatu di selangkanganku terasa sesak. Menyadarinya wajahku segera memerah, dan dengan spontan aku membuang wajahku ke kanan menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon, sementara kedua tanganku menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku.

Siwon menghentikan semua gerakannya. Perlahan disentuhnya daguku dan digerakannya hingga kami bertatapan. Astaga, mengapa Siwon tampak sangat tampan dan seksi malam ini. Hal itu membuat tubuhku semakin memanas dan menegang.

"Kyu," gumam Siwon seduktif.

"Nghh.." spontan aku meleguh ketika kedua tanganku menekan juniorku untuk menutupinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras keras. "Ini sangat memalukan," gumamku. Aku belum pernah mengalami ereksi di hadapan orang lain, dan ketika mengalaminya, rasanya sangat memalukan.

Siwon menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dan dengan satu gerakan dia menarik turun celanaku. Dan wajahku sudah benar benar terbakar sekarang.

"Kau sangat indah Kyu," katanya.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dan sangat memalukan?" aku mengambi sebuah bantal dan segera kututupi wajahku dengan itu.

Kurasakan Siwon mulai bermain main di atas dadaku, sesekali ia menekan nekan lantas menghisap nipple ku secara bergantian. Lidahnya menjilat jilat dadaku hingga aku hrus memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirku dengan sangat kuat untuk menahan leguhan.

Ia menciumi dadaku lantas perlahan turun ke pusarku tanpa melewatkan setiap bagian pun. Sementara tangannya bermain main di bagian bawah tubuhku. Mengocoknya dan menyentuhnya dengan sangat baik. Sehingga aku bergerak gerak dengan sangat liar. Dan ketika aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sebuah erangan lolos dari bibirku.

Aku melemparkan bantal yang menutupi wajahku. Bantal itu benar benar tidak membantu, justru membuatku semakin sesak dan panas. Aku menikmati setiap perlakuan Siwon. Hingga kurasakan ciumannya di pusarku turun lebih rendah, dan ketika mulutnya hampir menyentuh milikku aku mendorongnya hingga terjungkal.

Aku menyilangkan kedua kakiku berusaha menutupi apa yang bisa kututupi. Aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang kulakan, kurasakan sedikit penyesalan dalam hatiku, tapi itu adalah sebuah reaksi spontan, dan kupikir itu sangat manusiawi dan wajar untuk seorang amatir sepertiku.

Siwon tersengkur namun cepat cepat ia berdiri, lantas duduk di atas dadaku, dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan sehingga tidak terlalu memberatkanku.

"Lakukan sajah... intinya," gumamku tertahan.

Aku menatap Siwon yang mengangguk kemudian memehatikan setiap inchi tubuhnya turun ke bawah, dan pandanganku terpusat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tampak besar dan tegang, aku merasa benar benar imperior dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dengan gerakan yang bergetar aku menyentuh bagian itu. Satu yang kuingat Choi Siwon adalah robot bukan manusia.

"Apa ini berfungsi?" tanyaku.

Siwon mengangguk. "Sangat baik, kau harus mencobanya," lantas ia turun dari tubuhku dan melebarkan kedua kakiku sementara aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan sangat erat.

OOO

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan kurasakan tubuhku seperti telah di pukuli berkali-kali, meski kemudian aku tersenyum. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

Aku mengambil ponselku dari atas nakas. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengetik sebuah pesan baru.

_Changmin-ah, aku menyetujui tawaranmu._

**TBC**

**Chapter depan tamat.**

**So, please give me some review. I need feedback.**

**See you on the next chap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND**

**Chapter 7-Good Bye**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan takut kehilangan itu bentuknya seperti sebuah nyala lilin kecil yang hampir padam karena tertiup angin, menyebarkan cahaya yang hampir menghilang, seperti sebuah mimpi yang menawarkan pengharapan kosong.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan, dengan kedutan-kedutan kecil sebelum terbuka seutuhnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat ke kanan, dan tangannya naik ke atas kepala. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari bahwa Siwon berada di sampingnya-bukan sebuah guling seperti yang dipikirkannya. Mereka dibalut selimut putih tipis, sementara tubuh di baliknya dalam kondisi polos tak terbalut apapun, namun justru Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari dada hingga pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia menyadari bahwa mata Siwon terbuka tanpa kedipan memandang langit-langit, robot tampan itu terus terjaga sepanjang malam, dan memikirkannya membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Robot tidak butuh tidur, seharusnya ia menyadari itu sejak awal.

Kyuhyun benar-benar berada dalam suasana konyol, sebuah situasi yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan. Kesendirian dan kesepian bukan lagi hal asing bagi dirinya, namun kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Kau sungguh antik dan mahal," gumam Kyuhyun lantas disentuhnya pipi dingin Siwon dengan ujung jarinya.

Kelopak mata Siwon berkedip-kedip, lantas ia menolehkan kepalanya diiringi bunyi berderak yang khas. "Kekasihku sudah bangun? " tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun segera bangun ketika dadanya terasa sangat sesak hingga kedua matanya terasa buram karena lelehan bening yang memenuhi kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang, sehingga selimut putih yang semula menutupi dadanya turun hingga pinggang.

Diambilnya segelas air dari atas nakas kemudian diminum dalam satu tegukan besar. Kerongkongannya terasa kering hingga ia sanggup menghabiskan setengah gelas dalam satu tegukan.

"Boleh jika aku memintamu untuk memelukku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apapun untuk kekasihku," jawab Siwon. "Kyuhyunku sangat cantik pagi ini,"

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengedipkan mata, Siwon telah memeluknya dengan sangat lembut. Kyuhyun balas memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba mengingat-ingat aroma dan rasa yang keluar dari tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun menahan isakannya, ia akan merindukan dinginnya tubuh Siwon, ia akan merindukan bagaimana Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, ia akan merindukan bagaimana Siwon menggodanya, dan ia akan merindukan setiap seringaian dan tindakan mesum Siwon terhadapnya. Setelah saat ini berlalu, tidak akan ada lagi deretan panjang tentang hal itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sementara air matanya lolos dan turun membasahi pipinya. Siwon menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebeluk akhirnya dihapusnya air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, kau membuatku ketakutan," gumam Siwon. "Mesinku mungkin rusak, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini," Siwon menunjuk dadanya.

Kyunyun menunduk lantas mengangguk, diangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang di katakan Siwon telah terpogram, tapi Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa dirinya merasa tenang saat mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya meraa lapar. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk memasak sesuatu untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya yang beku.

"Apapun untuk Kyuhyunku," jawab Siwon cepat.

Siwon bergerak cepat menuju dapur tanpa repot-repot mengenakan pakaian. Diambilnya apron lantas di pakainya sebelum memanaskan wajan di atas kompor. Kyuhyun menajamkan penciumannya ketika dari arah dapur mulai tercium bau sedap, sementara telinganya mendengar siulan-siulan kecil Siwon yang begitu teratur. Sebuah siulan indah yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah nyanyian perpisahan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon lantas memejamkan matanya. Diambil ponsel miliknya dari balik bantal kemudian ditekannya sebuah nomor. Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakan kakinya gusar menunggu telepon tersambung.

"Min, apa semuanya telah selesai? Aku harus bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun kaku segera setelah telepon tersambung.

"Tenanglah," jawab Changmin, kemudian yang terdengar adalah helaan nafas. "Semuanya telah kulunasi. Mereka bilang ada di tengkuknya, kau cobalah," lanjutnya.

"Aku merasa takut,"

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan. Manusia dan robot memiliki jalan yang berbeda. Aku akan menjemputmu dalam dua jam,"

"Apa aku akan menyesal?"

"Percayalah bahwa ini benar,"

"Terimakasih," gumam Kyuhyun dan telepon terputus.

Siwon meletakkan sepiring filet di atas meja kayu kecil. Sementara Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, dikenakannya celana piyama biru muda, lantas berjalan menunju meja.

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma filet yang baru saja di sajikan seolah hanya dengan mengendus aromanya saja ia dapat merasa kenyang.

"Ini tampak sangat lezat," gumam Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja, ini dibuat dengan cinta," jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun memaku, setelah tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun kembali menatap filet di hadapannya. Ia menusukkan garpu pada filetnya dengan sangat kuat sehingga garpu yang digunakan seakan hendak patah.

Kyuhyun menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Siwon seperti sebuah mainan, atau robot memang sebuah mainan. Sesekali Kyuhyun merasa bahwa filet itu terasa asin karena campuran lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan cepat-cepat dihapusnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa perpisahan terasa begitu mengerikan.

Kyuhyun meletakan garpu dan pisaunya. Setelah menyesap minumannya, Kyuhyun bediri dan mulai mengelilingi rumah. Mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal pada setiap barang ang disentuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

"Apa kau ingin membersihkannya? Aku akan melakukannya," ujar Siwon sigap lantas mulai menyapi lantai dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, biarkan apa adanya. Untuk kali ini, beristirahatlah. Seharusnya kau mulai belajar untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri, jika aku tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan," racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

Siwon menghetikan gerakannya, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. "Apa Kyuhyunku membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menatap ujung jari-jari kakinya. Lantas perlahan diangkat wajahnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang jatuh deras. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan seduktif, lantas perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Siwon,"

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan cepat, direntangkan tanganny lebar-lebar sehingga Siwon dapat masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Siwon menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun sehingga hidung dan bibir mereka turur bersentuhan. Dengan lembut, Siwon mulai menjilat bibir tipis Kyuhyun, dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan Siwon masuk. Pada detik beriktnya, mereka telah saling melumat.

Siwon menarik pinggang Kyuhyun agar semakin erat, sementara Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon, menekankan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya di kepala Siwon, sesekali menarik rambutnya kemudian turun ke tengkuknya, dan gerakan Siwon terhenti.

"Maaf karena aku mencintaimu," gumam Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Siwon yang hampir jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun meletakan tubuh Siwon di lantai. Kondisinya sama seperti pertama kali ia menemukannya. Dengan tubuh dingin dan mata tertutup, seperti sebongkah mayat. Disentuhnya setiap bagian tubuh Siwon dengan perlahan, dirapikannya poni Siwon yang benutupi matanya, lantas dikecup keningnya.

"Selamat tinggal," ujar Kyuhyun parau.

Dengan langkah yang terseret, Kyuhyun mengambil kardus dan plastik dari dalam lemari. Kedua tangannya bergetar dengan hebat ketika berusaha membungkus tubuh Siwon dengan plastik, sehingga berkali-kali ia gagal. Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan tenaga sepenuhnya sehingga ia tidak mampu mengangkat tubuh Siwon untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Kyuhyun justru terisak dengan keras di sana, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah yang dilakukannya adalah tindakan yang benar atau salah. Namun berkali-kali ia berpikir, berkali-kali pula kata-kata Changmin terngiang di telinganya, menjadikannya semakin rapuh. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon yang terbungkus plastik dengan sangat erat, lantas menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

_Dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia ini, kenapa ia harus mencintai sebuah robot._

OOO

Kyuhyun terus melongokkan kepalanya pada jendela pesawat, seolah berusaha melihat celah terkecil yang mungkin memperlihatkan apartemen kecilnya, namun sia-sia, yang terlihat hanyalah serabut awan tipis, yang bergerak berombak.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh ketika merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum meski pikirannya masih tertinggal jauh berkilo-kilometer di bawah sana. Tertinggal untuk Siwon.

"Apa aku akan jatuh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," balas Changmin cepat.

"Apa aku akan mati?"

"Tidak."

"Apa aku akan hidup seperti robot setelah ini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyu," ujar Changmin menenangkan.

"Aku merasa sangat jahat," Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, di tariknya kepala Kyuhyun lantas dibiarkan bersandar pada pundaknya. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sekilas lantas memejamkan matanya. "Terimkasih," katanya.

"Bahkan ketika aku telah menjauhkannya darimu, kau masih bisa memikirkannya, dia hanya robot," gumam Changmin pelan lantas menyeringai tipis.

OOO

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan sementara tangan kanannya menarik kopor berukuran sedang miliknya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Changmin agar berjalan lebih cepat, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan.

"Changmin-ah, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat sedikit? Rasanya aku hampir mati, aku benar-benar perlu ke toilet!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa dengan keras, lantas mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun, berusaha menggodanya. "Jika seperti itu kenapa kau justru menungguku, seharusnya kau segera berlari menuju toilet," ujar Changmin sambil memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak kenal tempat ini, aku tidak tahu dimana letak toiletnya!"

"Bandara itu luas, Cho Kyuhyun, ada banyak toilet yang bisa kau temukan di sini jika kau mau,"

"Astaga! Changmin-ah, kau benar-benar sangat kejam. Kau ingat di mana kita sekarang? Jepang. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Artinya aku benar-benar bodoh, aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca kanji yang menunjukan dimana toilet berada,"

"Kau memang sangat tidak pintar," Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Kau mungkin tidak bisa membaca kanji, tapi aku yakin kau bisa membaca alfabet,"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras lantas, lantas menggembungkan pipinya yang telah memerah karena menahan hasratnya untuk pergi ke toilet. "Baiklah jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengantarku, aku bisa pergi sendiri," pekik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan cepat ke arah berlawanan, sementara Changmin tertawa-tawa saja memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun terus mencerca dan mengumpat apa saja, ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa memeperhatikan jalan, sehingga tanpa sadar tubuh mungilnya menabrak seseorang hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"Aish, pantatku," kesal Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun merasa darahnya mendesir dengan cepat ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara bariton mengalun dengan lembut.

Diamatinya sosok yang berdiri membungkuk di hadapannya, dari bawah naik ke atas. Sepatu Nike jenis _diamond studded sneakers_, dan celana jeans merk DOLCE & GABBANA. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sangat _fashionable_, bahkan orang sekaya Changmin yang dikenalnya tidak pernah seroyal itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ketika berusaha menerima uluran tangan di hadapannya, dan ketika keduanya saling bertatapan, Kyuhyun merasa nyawanya terangkat ke luar.

"Choi Siwon?" pekik Kyuhyun keras.

"Ya? Apa kita telah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" balas laki-laki di hadapannya.

Saat itu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Choi Siwon seolah berada dalam satu segitu takdir yang menghubungkan mereka. Ketiganya saling bertatapan dengan masing-masing tatapan yang berbeda. Siwon dengan kebingungannya, Kyuhyun dengan keterkejutannya, dan Changmin dengan ketakutannya.

Saat itu, satu hal menghampiri kesadaran Kyuhyun. _Siwon yang ia kenal sebelumnya adalah sebuah prototype robot dari Siwon di hadapannya. Takdir, seharusnya ia sudah benar-benar gila sekarang!_

OOO

**4 tahun kemudian.**

Bagi Kyuhyun butuh waktu sekitar dua tahun untuk meyakinkan Changmin bahwa ia tidak bisa mencintainya, dan butuh waktu lebih dari tiga tahun untuk dapat mengembalikan semua uang Changmin yang dipakai untuk membantunya, namun hanya butuh satu hari baginya untuk dapat mencintai Siwon.

Satu tahun yang lalu, ketika urusannya dengan Changmin telah selesai, Kyuhyun memulai kehidupannya yang baru dengan Siwon. Saling mencintai, saling menyayangi, dan saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Menyentuh kulit Siwon adalah yang paling disukainya, ketika ia bisa merasakan pancaran rasa hangat dan kelembutan, bukan lagi rasa dingin yang terasa keras.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Siwon dengan sangat kuat, hingga hampir mematahkannya, namun Siwon justru membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya. Keduanya berdiri kaku di depan sebuah apartemen yang sama dengan yang ditinggalinya empat tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan bangunan itu kecuali catnya yang semakin pudar dan kusam.

Dengan langkah bergetar, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu. Dibuka kuncinya dengan sangat hati-hati, lantas dibuka pintu apartemen dengan perlahan. Bau debu dan lembab ruangan yang tak terpakai mengguar dengan cepat begitu pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat Siwon menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, sementara Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam begitu saja seolah mengabaikan aroma tidak nyaman yang menyinggahi penciumannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Rasanya sesak," ujar Siwon.

"Aku pernah tinggal di sini, dulu sekali, dan tidak ada yang berubah," ujar Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon. "Ada satu rahasia yang kusembunyikan di sini," tambahnya.

Siwon berusaha mengadaptasikan dirinya dengan baik, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dan ia sadar bahwa raut wajah kekasihnye berubah. Ada kesedihan di sana, juga kerinduan. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut berusaha membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mau meliha rahasia besarku?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tunjukan padaku apa itu," katanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju sebuah lemari besar yang dulunya digunakan sebagai lemari pakaian. Ketika pintu lemari terbuka, debu debu berterbangan sehingga Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk namun mengabaikannya. Ada sebuah kardus berukuran besar di dalamnya, dan tanpa menunggu perintah, Siwon berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dalam lemari dan meletakannya dengan sangat hati-hati di lantai.

"Terimakasih," gumam Kyuhyun parau. "Ini ragasia besarku,"

Kyuhyun membuka ujung selotip yang merekatkannya, lantas perlahan dibuka penutup dus tersebut hingga isinya tampak dengan jelas. Siwon terdorong ke belakang sakit terkejut, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, ada sebuah ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang mendadak muncul di wajahnya.

"Itu... aku?" pekik Siwon tertahan.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Dia Choi Siwon, sebuah robot,"

"Robot? " ulang Siwon, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ini sulit dipercya, bagaimana mungkin dia sama persis denganku, " Siwon memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Mungkin takdir," jawab Kyuhyun, ketika mendengarnya, Siwon segera menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Dia hadiah ulang tahun pertamaku dan dia cinta pertamaku yang tidak akan pernah menua dan akan hidup selamanya,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau cinta terakhirku,"

Dan keduanya saling berpelukan seolah mengucapkan janji untuk terus bersama dan saling menjaga tanpa mendeklarasikannya dengan suara.

Sesuatu yang telah berlalu ada bukan untuk di kenang tapi untuk dijadikan sebuah pelajaran.

Di atas sebuah kertas putih yang ditulis dengan tinta darah, terukir sebuah pesan rahasia : _**Aku Cho Kyuhyun, mencintai dua orang Choi Siwon dengan kadar cinta dan cara yang berbeda. Jika aku dilahirkan kembali, maka aku akan tetap memilih jalan hidup seperti ini, bahkan di surga nanti.**_

**END**


End file.
